


Special

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Musician AU Howie Chimney Han is a singer he has a band called the 118 and he crosses paths with a fan named Maddie BuckleyHowie confides  in his fellow band mate Kevin about meeting one of his biggest fans





	Special

“So I met this woman”Howie told his friend Kevin

“Don’t tell me you’ve found someone man?”Kevin asked him 

“She was a fan”Howie said 

“Go on I’m listening”Kevin was encouraging him to go on

“Mentioned how big of a fan she was she didn’t recognize me at first just assumed I was some average Joe on the street”Howie says 

“You liked that?”Kevin asked him 

“She seemed genuine and looked like an honest person”Howie mentioned 

“Did you get her number?”Kevin asked out of curiosity

“I did actually”Howie grinned 

“So what’s this mystery woman’s name?”Kevin asked him 

“Maddie Buckley”Howie sounded happy when he spoke about Maddie 

“We have that concert coming up soon if you want to invite her to the show feel free”Kevin replies 

“Free ticket oh that’s not necessary”Howie replies 

“No woman makes you smile this way so she must be special”Kevin states


End file.
